guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
'Dark Shadows Followers'
Dark Shadows Followers A reasonable new guild looking to recruit level 30+(with exceptions can apply). The guild is currently going through a hard time, but if we can get some new members the guild will be stronger. Also no arrogant noobs who don't even know whet they are talking about, this guild doesn't stand for people like that and this guild is a good helpful guild. To join ask either -Dark-Shadow- or the officers, x-shadowxmaster-x or eca-zabre. Ranks ; On Approval : :We don't normally put people on approval it is a punishment. :Rights = None :Requirements = None ; Servant : :The default rank of the guild. :Rights = None :Requirements = None ; Defender : :The defenders are the next rank up in the guild. This rank is expected to defend the percs under all circumstances or else punishment may be in order. :Rights = Can be negotiated but most likly no. :Requirements = 1k xp, Level 35+(can be negotiated) and trustworthy. ; Keeper : :The first official guild rank. Usually have the same duties as defenders except they don't have defend the perc as much and they usually get more rights. Also if the guild goes out hunting or pking only keeper or higher ranking people are normally allowed to come(there are exceptions). :Rights = Normally not many or none but it depends on how trustworthy you are. :Requirements = 5k xp, level 40+ (exceptions apply) and quite trustworthy. ; Manufacture : :The only purpose this rank plays is to craft things for other guild members. Also this rank only goes on hunts if they have keeper requirements. :Rights = Collecting resources from perc of none depending on the person. :Requirements = High level in a profession(50+), 2.5k xp level 30+. ; Treasurer : :The second highest rank attainable by a guild member. This is a high rank and only trustworthy people will be promoted to here. There is only usually one treasurer at a time. :Rights = Nearly all perc rights except placement (exceptions apply). :Requirements = Level 45+(exceptions can be made) very trust worthy, 10k xp and must have been in a guild previously so we can do a background check. ; Officer : :The highest obtainable rank. This rank comes with tremendous responsibility and maturity is a must for this rank. This rank will often organize guild activities and have a huge impact on the guild. :Rights = From all to none depends how trustworthy you are and organizing guild activities. :Requirements = 20k xp (exceptions apply), level 50+ (exceptions apply),extreme trustworthiness must have been in a guild previously so we can do a background check. Final Rant This guild might be a low level guild but with new members help it can become a great. All alignments are welcome and both f2p and p2p are welcome. This guild is positive experience and with more members joining it could help to get some of the other officers and the leader back playing regularly.